Slip Through My Fingers
by Daughter of sea and wisdom
Summary: Two bounty hunters, one thought of dead, the other running from her past life, both hidding from the ones they love. Their friend, one who has fallen and trying to renew herself, helps them hide. Though their loves refuse to let them escape again. I own nothing!


**I know, I should be working on my other stories. I am, don't worry. But I had to do this! I had to vent out feelings for the season 5! First they kill off one of my favorite characters, then they have another leave the Jedi Order while another one of my favs committed a crime! I actually liked Barriss, and the friendship she shared with Ahsoka! Though I can see their reasons for what they did. **

"Target sighted," a female's voice whispered through a comlink. A teenage togrutan girl smirked, someone is about to die.

"Is the target alone?" She asked her partner.

"Yes. He's on his balcony, you have a perfect shot," the other female voice responds. The togruta looks at her targets balcony, and indeed he was there.

"Bah bye," the togrtua smirks. With a bend of her finger a blast leaves a blaster and enters a corrupted leader's heart. The girl quickly takes off before the man's poor security could reach him.

On the other side of the mansion a woman waited for her partner. Shoulder length blond hair hidden pulled back in a tight bun, a beautiful pale skinned face, ice blue eyes, all hidden by her helmet. Her armor is mandalorian, a night sky blue and a forest green for colors. Painted on her helmet is a black diamond, showing her friendship with her partner.

The woman looked up when she heard a tree branch shake from extra weight being add on to it. Sitting on it is her teenage partner. The togruta is about seventeen, orange skin tone, her lekku reaching a little past her breast, and ocean blue eyes. Her white facial markings consisted of eyebrow like ones going up the middle her forehead, making an outline of a diamond, a solid white diamond on its side over each eyebrow like marking, and two connected solid white triangles on her cheeks. On her hips, calves, ankles, and forearms are white body markings.

The togruta wears a sleeveless maroon top, black pants stopping just below her knee, a belt with her togrutan sash hanging off it, and circling around her neck is a golden choker with a small golden diamond shaped pendent. She only wears shoes when the landscape calls for it, but she prefers to go barefoot, like now.

"You ready?" The togruta asks.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," the woman answers. Her jetpack on, she flew back to their ship while the togurta jumped along the tree tops.

"Good job Ahsoka," the woman complements as she takes off her helmet.

"Thanks Satine," Ahsoka smiles back at the older woman.

From an outsider's point of view, it may seem odd that the two were partners, and truly it was at first. Satine found Ahsoka half-dead in a river outside of Naboo's capital city Theed about year ago, a blaster wound narrowly missing her heart.

When Ahsoka came to she almost blacked out again. In front of her stood the supposed dead Duchess of Mandalore. Once calm they both told each other their stories how they ended up where they were.

When Maul stabbed Satine, she didn't die, she slipped into a coma. The Death Watch member who was ordered to dispose of her body was a medic and immediately knew she wasn't dead. For unkown reasons he slipped off planet and got Satine to a hospital on another planet that didn't know about the Duchess very well. Once she woke up Satine quickly learned what happened to Mandalore, and her "death." Once able to leave, Satine snuck into her childhood home. There she found the mandalorian armor that her parents had made for her when she was young. The armor was made for when she grew up, before she became a pacifist.

Taking it, Satine also managed to find an undamaged ship and enough credits to last her for two years. She traveled around the galaxy for three months, then finding Ahsoka on Naboo.

How Ahsoka got to Naboo was a different story. A bomber destroyed a hanger in the Jedi Temple. When Ahsoka went to go see the woman in prison, the bomber was forced-choked to death by an unseen force user. To everyone else though, it looked like Ahsoka killed her.

No one believed her, so she ran. A wanted criminal, for something she didn't do, Ahsoka had to hide her face, keeping low. Ahsoka met up with ex-separatist, now bounty hunter, Ventress. They made a deal and Ventress helped Ahsoka get to a ware house where Ahsoka found the source of the bomb. The master mind, however found Ventress and took her lightsabers and helmet. Later that master mind pushed Ahsoka into the clones' hands.

While on trial, Ahsoka's master, Anakin Skywalker, found the master mind of the bombing to be Ahsoka's old friend, Barriss Offee. Barriss thought that the Republic was corrupted, that they're evil and were going to fall. The Jedi Order has fallen from the light side and has become a weapon of the dark side for the Republic, so she set up the bombing. Ahsoka couldn't bring herself to return to the order, not after what they did. She knew Anakin believed her from the start, and she knew Obi-wan tried to defend her, but she still couldn't return. Barriss escaped prison about a month after.

When Ahsoka left she went to Pantora, then Ondreon, though she didn't go near Lux, she didn't want to see him, and finally landed on Naboo. There she met up with Barriss again, though neither attacked each other. While on her journey Ahsoka saw some truth to what her old friend said. The Republic _is _failing, and the Jedi are too blind to see it. There's more in poverty than she's ever seen, no one is doing anything to help, and majority of the leaders are corrupted. Ahsoka wouldn't be surprised in Palaptine was corrupted as well.

The two talked, Barriss felt so bad for what she did to Ahsoka. She tried to keep the blame off of anyone, but once the blame was put on Ahsoka, the dark side just blocked her thoughts of keeping her friend innocent. Ahsoka could understand how hard it is to keep your thoughts straight when the dark side is full of them, remembering her own brush with the dark side on Mortis. The two rekindled their friendship, and started to build trust on one another.

On a late night, a drunken clone, who still thought Ahsoka killed his brothers when escaping prison, shot at her while Ahsoka meditated. She fell into the icy waters below her.

Satine knew all about what happened with the bombing, everyone did, but like Ahsoka, Satine could see some truth to Barriss' words. Satine didn't trust the Republic from the start, and seeing what this war has become and seeing the people of the Republic for herself, she was convinced. Satine offered Ahsoka to stay with her, Ahsoka accepted. Having no one but themselves to look out for each other, they bonded. Managing to form a mother-daughter relationship.

At one point Ahsoka brought up how the credit would run out eventually. Needing to stay in the shadows, they became bounty hunters. They only took the job if the person was deserving of having a bounty hunter on their trail. They met up with Barriss every once in a while, taking the same job as them, but also killing if the person really deserved it.

Satine does the information gathering. She learned to hack anything, find anyone, getting any dirt on a person. They choose their targets from the information she finds. Ahsoka is the one who does the dirty work. Ahsoka is the one who kills the targets, captures them, and she can even disable security systems along with droids. For captures though, it does help that Satine taught Ahsoka some mandalorian combat moves.

"Hey Satine, we made the news," Ahsoka chuckles from her spot on sofa in their living quarters.

Satine walked into the room, and indeed Ahsoka was right. On the holonews is a report about their latest killing.

"With the death of Lord Baron, the people seemed to be on cloud nine. This isn't the first killing of an important leader as well, for the past year, more and more leaders have fallen to an unknown bounty hunter. More and more people are demanding for the Republic to step in and do something. So many strange questions about this new bounty hunter, though I think I can say this is one question on everyone's mind is this person a hero or a villain?"

This has the two woman worried, they only killed separatist leaders and evil dictators. The rest are crime bosses and people like that. They also didn't kill that many important leaders, they killed six at the most. "Satine, do you think that the Republic is going to send someone after us?" Ahsoka asked in a worried voice. She already had the Republic chasing after her once, she didn't need it again.

"I don't know Ahsoka," Satine whispers to her. "We better stay low for a little while though." Ahsoka nods her head in agreement, not wanting to go back to prison.

Unknown to the two women, things were only going to go from bad to worse.

**Other side of the planet**

On another side of the planet, two Jedi are having a briefing with the Jedi Council. "Find him, you must," the grand master of the Jedi spoke.

"We can't afford this bounty hunter to kill again. Once you track him down, capture him. Make sure he doesn't escape," Mace continues. Both Jedi give the Council a nod of the head. "Good luck."

"May the Force be with you," Master Yoda says before the transmission ends.

The two Jedi start their search, knowing the bounty hunter wasn't far away. The older of the two men is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Nick named the Negotiator, his hair and a beard an auburn color, fair skin, and blue eyes. He wears cream colored robes, a brown belt, brown boots, and a lightsaber attached to his belt.

Obi-wan's companion is his former apprentice, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. His brown hair almost reaching his shoulders, fair skin, sky blue eyes, and a jagged scar over his left eye. Anakin wears darker robes, black boots, a black belt, his own lightsaber attached to his belt.

"Master, why do you think this bounty hunter managed to slip under the radar for so long?" Anakin asks the older man. He suddenly felt something familiar in the force, but ignored it.

"They obviously know about politics and how are government's military works," Obi-wan responded.

"But who would have information like that. Most bounty hunters don't know about this kind of stuff," Anakin replies.

"I have no idea, but we must be on our guard. There's a possibility of it being Barriss," Obi-wan replies.

It wasn't long after that they stumbled upon a ship, the same ship that the bounty hunter uses. Once again Anakin felt something familiar in the Force, too big for him to ignore, and he wasn't the only who felt it this time.

"Anakin, do you sense something familiar as well?" Obi-wan questions, he starts rubbing his beard.

"Yes Master," Anakin nods. Their eyes narrow and start making their way towards the ship.

**Back with Satine and Ahsoka**

At that moment Satine chooses to look out the window, earning her a strangled gasp. "Ahsoka start up the ship now!"

The younger girl jumps, "What? Why?"

"It seems that the Jedi sent some old friends," Satine answers. Ahsoka looks out the window now, her eyes pop out of her head. "Start up the ship while I'll keep them busy." Not wanting to argue Ahsoka rushes off to the controls.

Satine throws on her helmet and then set her blaster for stun. Now Satine doesn't kill, oh no. But she does carry around a blaster for protection, of herself and Ahsoka. She flew out of the ship and started shooting at the two men, trying to by Ahsoka enough time.

It didn't take Ahsoka long to get the ship ready, all she needed was to press one more button before takeoff. Something caught her eye though, Satine is in the air using her jetpack, and both Jedi just forced pushed themselves off the ground to tackle her mother figure to the ground.

Not being able to allow that, Ahsoka used the Force to make her running faster and then jump to tackle one of, if not both, the Jedi.

**With Obi-wan and Satine**

Obi-wan was indeed the one to tackle the bounty hunter to the ground. When he first saw her, you have to say he was quite surprised that the bounty hunter is a woman.

As they tumbled down her blaster fell out of her hand and her helmet came off. Once being able to see clear again, Obi-wan might have died of shock. Under him laid a woman with a halo of blond hair, the moonlight making her seem angelic. The same woman who was once a duchess, the same woman he thought dead for over a year, and the same woman who stole his heart. "S-Satine?" Obi-wan gasped.

"I'm sorry Obi," she whispered. Satine then socks Obi-wan in the jaw, knocking him off her. Quick to grab her helmet and blaster, Satine made a mad dash back to the prepared ship with her daughter figure.

**With Anakin and Ahsoka**

Ahsoka didn't get Obi-wan with her tackle, but she did get her former master. They were both quick to get back up, Ahsoka activating her green lightsaber, and Anakin activating, his own.

Anakin gasped when the lighsaber's blade reflected light towards the face of the togruta. It was Ahsoka. It's been so long since he's seen her face, the last time he saw her, she was walking away from him.

Anakin studied her face, noticing how more grown up it looked, and also how sad. Ahsoka still looked heartbroken from when they were in the tunnels back on Coruscant, when she was on trial, and when she left. It took so much to look into her eyes.

Eyes are windows to the soul, Anakin would agree with whoever said that. He hasn't been able to find Ahsoka through their bond ever since she left, he's tried believe me he has. Now he has the opportunity to look into her eyes again. Looking into Ahsoka's eyes, he saw all her pain, her heartbreak, it's too much. He also saw something else, something that said, '_I'm sorry Skyguy_.'

Ahsoka forced pushed Anakin back into a tree, and took her chance to run. She met up with Satine on the ramp, both of them wasting no time going for the controls. They both let out a shakey breath once they managed to get into hyper space. Satine's face could have rivaled a strawberry, while Ahsoka's lekku stripes got darker than anyone has ever seen them before.

**Back to the Jedi**

Obi-wan just stayed in his spot of where he fell after Satine punched him in the face. Too much in shock of what he just saw. Tears rolling down his cheeks, from happiness or sadness he did not know.

Anakin just sat against a tree he crashed into, hands gripping his hair, and like his former master, Anakin had tears falling from his eyes.

Both men couldn't believe it, it seemed impossible. They both just lost, twice now, a woman who means too much to them. They couldn't believe it happened . . . _again_. They just let their loves slip through their fingers.


End file.
